


An Unexpected Miricle

by Ms_Chem_Queen



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: AU, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, FTM Frank Iero, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Other, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Character, Transphobia, Unplanned Pregnancy, pansexual characters, pregnant!Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frankie slid down the wall of the bathroom stall and tried to focus on her breathing. The nausea was still overwhelming despite the fact that she had just thrown up everything she had eaten that day. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to keep her mind blank. It was just a terrible stomach flu she reasoned. The only flaw in her illusion was that she had been puking her guts up on a daily basis for about a month…"</p><p>It was never easy being a trans boy. It was even harder being a trans boy and pregnant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Miricle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FranklyMrShankly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranklyMrShankly/gifts), [JezebelTheWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/gifts).



> Very nervous for this fic to be honest. Was going to be an Mpreg but I decided to go a different route. Hope you guys love it. :)  
> Wrote this awhile ago and decided to post it and see what you guys think. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also Frank goes by Frankie and female pronouns in the beginning of this fic. He hasn't come out to everyone yet, including his mom and that's why. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone or offend. He is referred to using proper pronouns starting in chapter 2. The wrong pronouns were used to convey how he has to hide his gender for his safety as his mother is very transphobic. 
> 
> Z and Frank I hope you love it! I adore writing for you guys.

Frankie slid down the wall of the bathroom stall and tried to focus on her breathing. The nausea was still overwhelming despite the fact that she had just thrown up everything she had eaten that day. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to keep her mind blank. It was just a terrible stomach flu she reasoned. The only flaw in her illusion was that she had been puking her guts up on a daily basis for about a month…

There was something really wrong with her and she was starting to get really scared. Was it cancer, a parasite or freaky infection that had invaded her body? Was it something else…?

“No, it can’t be. Don’t even think about it…” she scolded herself.

Tears where gathering in her eyes even as the words left her lips. Her stomach hurt and the thought of what was probably really wrong was making her feel panicked.

She needed someone to talk to. She needed Kimberly. Surely her best friend would know what to do.

Frankie pulled out her phone trying to think of what she was going to say in this text. It was going to be awkward no matter how she put it so she just decided to give her the actual news in person.

‘Kim I need you to come get me. I’m in the restroom. Take me to the pharmacy to buy some stuff? It’s important.’ The text read.

Almost immediately she got a reply. ‘I’m outside the bathroom. Came looking for you when you didn’t come back to class.’

Frankie sighed and got to her feet as slow as possible so she wouldn’t set off another fit of vomiting and dizziness. When she finally wandered into the hallway the first thing she saw was Kimberly’s concerned face rushing toward her. Before she even had a chance to ask her any questions she was grabbing her hand and pulling her out one of the emergency doors of the school.

“I’ll explain when we get to your house,” she murmured quietly. She couldn’t even look at her.

“Okay Frankie. Let’s go.” Kimberly was good at things like that; just going along with things and being patient. She would give Frankie all the time she needed to get her thoughts in order. Without another word they climbed into her car and headed for the nearest drug store.

*****

They’d had to stop twice during the trip for Frankie to be sick on the side of the road and now she was in Kimberly’s bathroom dry heaving so hard she thought he was going to turn inside out.

In the car it had been motion sickness. Now it was nerves.

“You look Kim. I-I just can’t,” she pleaded desperately.

Kim checked her watch to make sure enough time had passed and the walked over to the counter and picked up the pregnancy test. Frankie watched her trying to prepare herself for the possible results. Kim’s eyes said it all when she looked at her, biting her lip anxiously.

“Positive,” she whispered.

Frankie felt her knees go weak and all but collapsed on the floor.

“Fuck. FUCK! It-It’s gotta be false,” Frankie babbled; more to herself than Kim. Kim frowned and kneeled down beside her. She took her hands and gently held them.

“Frankie,” she said speaking softly. “Frankie that was the third test…they can’t all be false…”

She started to rub at her back in soft circles as though it could really comfort her.

“What am I gonna do Kim?” she sobbed.

Kim wrapped her in a protective hug. She was smoothing her hair and rocking her back and forth and it was a long time before she actually tried to answer her question.

“I think the first thing you need to do is talk to Gerard,” she told her calmly.

All she could do was nod and continue to sob into her shirt. All she could think was that Kimberly was the best friend she could ever ask for. She was one of the only people who knew her deepest, darkest secret and she didn’t judge her. As long as she had her by her side it didn’t matter what happened.

*****

Frankie was lying on Kimberly’s bed and staring holes in the wall in front of her. All she could think of was how she was going to break the news to her boyfriend and about how they had ended up in this mess to begin with. Her mind wandered to the conversation they’d had before the first time they had slept together.

Right from the start Frankie had been honest, calmly explaining that she was transgender and that she one day intended to fully transition from female to male. Frankie had wholeheartedly expected Gerard to change his mind about them having sex and breakup with her on the spot. Instead he had smiled warmly and kissed her.

“I love you anyway. I don't care about parts, just the person inside,” Gerard had whispered.

It hadn’t changed the way he felt and in that moment Frankie was more certain than ever that she had picked the best possible person to give her virginity to. That first time and every time after they had been so careful. Gerard was always gentle and had nothing but respect for Frankie's insistence of condom use. Her mom wouldn't put her on the pill because she didn't want her daughter fooling around with boys so it was a nessessity. Linda didn't even know about them dating...

Frankie sighed heavily, the frustration overwhelming her. Gerard had never even so much as suggested they try without protection. He just wasn't an asshole like that. So how I'm the hell, Frankie wondered, had she ended up pregnant?

She didn't get much of a chance to ponder it further because Kim and Gerard came bursting into the bedroom. When Frankie sat up and turned toward the door Gerard was striding over to the bed pulling her into a crushing hug. 

Frankie whimpered when the smell of his cologne made her stomach churn. She must have been squirming and trying to get away because he pulled back almost as fast as had latched onto her.

"Frankie, what's wrong? Kim said it was an emergency? Are you hurt?" 

Gerard just kept babbling and asking questions and the longer she went without answering more frantic he seemed to become. His face began to contort with pain and confusion and it made her stomach clench sharper. She was going to be sick.

Shoving him out of the way and running for the toilet she barely made it. Everything Kim had fed her for lunch came back up in two giant heaves. 

Miserable and tired she flushed the gross mess down and leaned back against the tub only to find herself falling into Gerard's lap. She hadn’t even realized he had held back her hair while she threw up. 

He carefully cradled her with her back to his chest and rubbed gently at her belly and kissed softly at her neck. It was so comforting yet such a strong reminder of what was going on inside her body. 

As he made slow, gentle circles with his hand she thought about how in a matter of months he was going to be doing this to feel baby kicks. If he even stayed...

Frankie let out a choked sob, tears blurring her vision. Gerard tried to ask her what was wrong but she just started crying harder, in turn making her need to puke AGAIN. 

This time as her rubbed her back and tied her hair back in a ponytail he noticed something strange in the wastebasket. He reached for the cardboard box with shaking hands. It was a pregnancy test. 

Placing it back in the trash he pulled Frankie into another hug, kissing her forehead.

"I'm-I. I'm p-p-pregnant," Frankie stuttered into his chest. 

He just sighed and squeezed tighter. "WE'RE pregnant. And I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly. 

When he finally got her to stop crying they went back to Kimberly’s room where Kim was waiting calmly for their return. She tried smiling but it just looked like a grimace. Gerard returned the expression.

When the were all comfortable on her bed again she broke the silence.

"Sooo any idea how this happened?"

Frankie shugged. "I wish I knew Kim. We-we always use a condom. Every fuckin' time!" She wailed morn fully into her hands. She looked over at Gerard for confirmation and he nodded but his expression was bleak and riddled with guilt. It was his 'bad news' face.

"What?!" Frankie moaned pitifully.

Gerard tucked his hair behind his ears and avoided eye contact.

"I think I know what happened," he confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Please and Thanks!


End file.
